Another Hello
by summerpixxie
Summary: Diawali dengan sebuah kepingan kaset. Diakhiri dengan sebuah email. Xiumin x OC. Happy birthday kak Neng! Anggap aja kak Neng itu si OCnya yaa u w u


_18 Juni 2014_

Minseok menatap kepingan cd itu sekali lagi. '_Untuk Xiumin (Kim Minseok)'_ tertera di sampul kaset itu. Seorang satpam tadi pagi menyerahkan barang itu padanya, sehabis dia lari pagi. Katanya sih, seorang gadis yang membawa kaset itu. Ah! Mungkin saja itu salah satu fans dia! Tapi…perasaan mereka tidak pernah mengirimi member lainnya barang seperti kaset ini deh.

* * *

Minseok membuka laptop VAIO putihnya, memasukkan kaset itu, dan video itupun otomatis terputar. Seorang gadis memegang kertas bertuliskan "H-E-L-L-O M-I-N-S-E-O-K". Gadis itu tersenyum manis, lagu favorit Minseok mengalun pelan, ah tentu saja gadis ini tahu apa yang dia suka. Maureen. Itu nama gadis itu.

Gadis yang..

Telah mengunci hatinya di dalam hati Maureen.

* * *

Maureen's POV

_24 Januari 2014_

Akhirnya aku kembali ke tempat ini. Tempat aku dan dia bertemu. Tempat aku dan dia—

Ah, _ndak_ usah sok puitis gini deh Ren. Seoul. Ya, aku sekarang berada di negeri gingseng ini. Semoga kita bertemu ya ! Hehehe.

_-(another hello)-_

Aku sedang menyusuri jalan Gangnam ketika gadis-gadis di sekitarku berlarian dengan panik, mereka mengeluarkan smartphone mereka dan menjerit-jerit er..bahagia? _I don't know lah_, tapi beneran mereka…kelihatan bahagia. Salah satu dari mereka berteriak "EXO FIGHTING!" Hah? EXO? Itu…Apaan? HAHAHA emang Maureen itu udik, maafkan _chingudeul._

Berdasarkan inisiatif ku sendiri aku pun berjalan menuju kerumunan fans yang rada sedikit gila itu. Mataku melihat sekumpulan lelaki dengan rambut berwarna-warni, kulit yang pucat, dan wajah yang rupawan. Aaat aku meneliti wajah mereka satu-satu, mataku terkunci dengan salah satu pria itu.

I-itu..

Bukannya Kim Minseok?

T-tapi..

Ah, tidak mungkin.

Kim Minseok yang aku kenal tidak mungkin menjadi _idol_ seperti ini. Sudah pasti dia menjadi _barista_ terkenal atau menjadi professor kan?

Iya kan?

Aku hanya tersenyum lemah dan berjalan meninggalkan kerumunan itu, berusaha melupakan cara dia menatapku.

_Dia seperti..tidak mengenalku._

_Atau berusaha tidak mengenalku?_

Baiklah! Aku akan mencari cara agar..

Agar kau dapat mengingat ku kembali dengan baik, Kim Minseok.

Dan kali ini?

Kau tidak akan melupakanku.

* * *

Kim Minseok.

Atau haruskah aku memanggilmu Xiumin sekarang?

Dia terlihat sangat tampan.

Sayang, dia sangat kurus sekarang.

Apa mereka tidak memberimu makan?

Aku bahkan dapat menghitung tulang rusuk mu, Min.

Ah, tapi sungguh.

Kau kelihatan sangat tampan sekarang.

Rambutmu yang diatur seperti itu sangat cocok dengan bentuk mukamu.

Jujur, aku lebih suka rambutmu yang berwarna hitam.

Sangat cocok dengan warna kulitmu yang seputih salju.

Kau memakai make-up ya?

Duh, aku saja hanya menggunakan eyeliner dan bedak bayi. (insert nangis_ here)

Aku lebih suka wajahmu tanpa sentuhan make up itu.

Kau terlihat seperti anak SMP, hahaha.

_Maureen terdiam, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, salah satu kebiasaannya kalau sedang gugup._

Minseok-ah.

Sudah 10 tahun ya?

Sudah 10 tahun sejak terakhir aku meninggalkan Korea.

Sudah 10 tahun aku tidak mendengar kabarmu.

Sudah 10 tahun aku merindukanmu.

Hehehe, _do I sound cheesy?_ :3

Tapi, sungguh!

Aku sangat merindukanmu.

_Maureen tertunduk , kemudian menatap kamera menunjukkan senyum 1000 watt miliknya._

Tahukah kamu, saat kau berada di Gangnam..

Kau tahu aku ada di situ kan?

Kau menatap ku kan?

Kau tidak percaya kalau itu aku kan?

Ha ha ha, duh bisakah kau membayangkan suara tawaku?

Aku harap bisa ya.

Soalnya, mukamu sih, waktu kau melihatku.

Itu lucu sekali! Seperti melihat setan di siang bolong, hahaha.

_Maureen terhenti, ia terlihat ragu-ragu._

Hey, Minseok ah.

Kau harus ingat aku baik-baik ya.

Kalau tidak, aku akan menghajarmu habis-habisan!

_Maureen tertawa lepas, kemudian ia terdiam._

Kau harus mengingatku karena aku selalu mengingatmu.

Janji?

_Maureen mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya, dan memiringkan kepalanya sedikit._

_Maureen mengambil sebuah kertas dari sampingnya. Ia langsung menaikkan tepat di kepalanya, menutupi wajahnya._

"I love you."

_Maureen menurunkan kembali kertas yang ia pegang, dan menatap kembali kameranya._

Aku menyayangimu Minseok. Dari lubuk hati ku. Aku bodoh, karena tidak pernah menyadari hal ini. Aku kira kau hanya menganggapku sebagai adik, tapi aku tidak, Kim Minseok.

I've fallen for you, so hard, boy.

_Maureen menghela nafas sekali, kemudian ia tersenyum lemah._

Aku harap, kita bisa bertemu lagi Kim Minseok.

_Wajah Maureen digantikan dengan sebuah gambar._

"Kalau kita memang jodoh kita pasti akan bertemu.

Aku harap, kali ini kamu akan berusaha mencariku, Minseok-ah.

Salam manis, Maureen."

* * *

Minseok hanya bisa tertawa sehabis menonton video itu.

"Minseok hyung? Kau sedang menonton apa?" Kyungsoo tiba-tiba duduk di sampingnya. "Eh? Kau menangis? Ada apa Hyung?" sambung Kyungsoo, bingung, kenapa Hyungnya menangis. "A-ah, aku tidak apa-apa. Aku cuma ngantuk kok, habisnya semalam aku tidur larut, hihihi" Minseok cepat- cepat menghapus air matanya, lalu menutup laptopnya. "Ha? Ya udah deh kalau gitu, aku keluar lagi ya, kayaknya anak-anak ngerusuhin dapur deh." Kyungsoo pun melangkahkan kakinya keluar, sedangkan Minseok hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

Minseok terdiam, ia mengambil handphonenya dan menatap layar handphonenya untuk beberapa saat. Ia menghela nafas, dan jari-jarinya pun bergerak.

To: maureen29

Subject: miss you.

Hai Maureen. Ini Minseok. : )


End file.
